


The Babylon Logs

by JustJayson



Series: The Babylon Logs [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJayson/pseuds/JustJayson
Summary: A series of texts were unearthed from multiple various locations from 1956 until 2008. Scholars are unsure of what they mean and what's even weirder is that they reference current events. How could that be?
Series: The Babylon Logs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769257





	1. Chapter 1

A little preface. The Babylon Logs, also known as The Babylonian Scrolls were a series of texts which were recovered from 1956 – 2008. These texts consisted of multiple different volumes of which were were found in different geographical locations that spanned continents and were dated back at least two thousand years. 

There are seven overall volumes of the logs but as of now, only five volumes were recovered. Below is the timeline of where and when the five volumes were unearthed.

\- October 1st 1955. (Volume 2 “The Almanac”)  
Found hidden in an air pocket under volcanic rock during the construction of the McMurdo Station on the south tip of Ross Island, Antartica.

\- August 15th 1960. (Volume 1 “The Ivory Law”)  
Buried within the Cerro Rico Mines, Bolivia, South America.

\- May 26th 1981. (Volume 4 “The Material Map”)  
Unearthed at an unmarked grave on Roanoke Island, United States, North America.

\- September 11th 2001. (Volume 7 “The Obituary”)  
Recovered in a previously unopened tomb located in Tuna al-Gabal, Egypt, Africa. 

\- February 29th 2008. (Volume 5 “The Pure Genre”)  
Stolen from the library of the Drepung Monastery located at the foot of Mount Gephel in Tibet, China, Asia.

The finders of these logs all ended up dead. Most committed suicide in the most disturbing positions. The others went missing. They still have not been found.

One of the remaining two volumes is rumoured to be located within the Vatican’s Secret Archive however, one must require explicit approval to enter the library and even then, outsiders are barred from browsing the full extent of the archives.  
Researchers are baffled as to where the other volume could be located. They theorize it may be on the Australian continent. The last two texts’ whereabouts are still unknown to this day.

What was even more baffling is that although the volumes’ parchment and ink were dated back to the same period, the volumes were written in the language relative to the geographical location of where they were found. This is technically impossible as most of the languages simply did not exist at that period in time. This has forced scholars to question the authenticity of the scrolls.

The logs are transcribed and translated online for ease of access to anyone who wants to read. Make of them what you will as no one has yet to piece together what they mean which is made even more difficult due to the two missing volumes.


	2. 8/15/1960 | Volume 1 "The Ivory Law"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcribed from the original language of Spanish. Some words are lost in translation due to quality of the texts.

The years set in stone shall conceive only pain. Strongholds will burn. 

Cottages will burn as well as their shiny silver variants. The truly 

exalted [illegible] terror upon its citizens. Skin shall be rendered 

crispy and charred, revealing deposits of ivory powder that contain 

fractures of brittle stone. The eyes of the witnesses [illegible] beyond 

recognition as the ultimate debt. Manic pleas will fall on deaf ears as

the jaw contorts. [Illegible] ripped at the joints. [Illegible] consume the 

the trinity marked for death. Teeth will be placed in rows, perfect 

circles. Their tongues [illegible] for centuries. The false king shall have 

his crown of gold. The weight of his lies shall melt into the cranium, 

fusing the minerals to his organs and snatching his soul. The gates of 

Babylonia will close, locking its [illegible]. The children will writhe in 

the streets from fear when their parents are snatched. The exalted 

shall laugh as the parents are rounded into the center to be torched.

Those children will be made to walk over the scalding rocks, defiling 

the temples of their kin until their screams satisfy the exalted.


	3. 10/1/1955 |  Volume 2 – The Almanac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of this volume is severely damaged, making most of the words near the end unreadable.

\- A stark drought on the eve of the 535th solstice.

Citizens fled towards the coasts in search of nourishment. Many a

village were raided and the women taken. The women bore disfigured 

children. The exalted required his spawn to be sacrificed.

\- A plague as dark as tar exited the orifices of victims for a decades.

Excrement perverted the streets, attracting rats to feast in droves.

Veins bulged and blackened under pale skin. Legs swelled and fingers 

decayed, unveiling bone at the tips.

\- Fools sailed across the reservoirs, disturbing the children of the land

and bringing with them disease and suffering. The heralds of the new 

world preached sacred texts now poisoned for centuries. The exalted 

shall pursue reparations for the destruction caused for only he is 

allowed.

\- The descendants of these tyrants payed greatly for their forefathers’

misdeeds which resulted in countless wars, famine and the birth of 

the new enemy in disguise which resides in the [illegible] accessible to millions. 

This intermission precedes the final act, authored by the exalted and signed with his mark.

[Illegible]

[Illegible]

[Illegible]

[Illegible]

[Illegible] diminished to cloak the expanse in eternal darkness.


End file.
